levantine_guardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eagles
Eagles are the third and latest sub-division of the Guards division, run by Commandant Torrera (oh yeah yeah) They are useless as fuck and stole the epic mask that Archaics stole from Reapers who were gay. Hah suckers that mask was removed and then replaced by a shitty chunk of marble that Fahdon added because he was in a rush and needed to fix his fat dong. on the right is an image of an eagle with their old reaper masks because fahdon was too lazy to fucking make them a new one. i'm too lazy to find a new one. ohyeahyeahohyeahyeah ohyeahyeahohyeahyeah ohyeahyeahohyeahyeah ohyeahyeahohyeahyeah ohyeahyeahohyeahyeah ohyeahyeahohyeahyeah ohyeahyeahohyeahyeah So a few weeks ago I ordered a dildo on Amazon to use on my girlfriend. I really wasn't quite sure what to expect, and when it showed up it was a lot more wiggly than I expected so I had a lot of fun just waving it around. After I did that for a bit and tried (and failed) to do a bottle flip style thing to have it suction on the counter, I got to wondering how far I could take it in my mouth? Girls do it all the time, it couldn't be that hard (haha). I was quite disappointed in the results (like 3 or 4 inches). I told my girlfriend about it and she thought it was funny, then tried herself and only made it an inch or two further than I could! For some reason this sparked my competitive side. For the past few weeks I've been brushing my tongue every day moving a bit further back each time. About an hour ago I decided to try it out again and see if I could actually deepthroat this dildo to a respectable degree, and I took the ENTIRE thing! This 7.5" dildo! Jen, if you see this: I won. Story time ���� sisters ��‍♀️��‍♀️so basically I was in class listening to billie eilish ❤️❤️and my headphones got unplugged ���� and it played bad guy out loud ����so anyway it was playing out loud and all the girls �� �� were completely vibing to it���� and they were like slayyyyy����sisterrr☠️☠️and i was gonna say something back when a boy����approached me and said��️��️ "uh billie eilish is so cringe why don't you listed to xxtentacion?" ���� and i was SHOOK ����and completely flipped the F OUT ���� i said "you dumb ignorant MALE billie liter ally saved my life ���� i was cutting myself for my DEPRESSION since daddy didn't get me tickets to coachella���� and a pentagram ⛧ formed on the ground and billie rose up from it��‍♀️��‍♀️ and she said "put your faith in allah for he is the most merciful ����" and then she left and i was so inspired that i read the korean promised to slay every infidel in my path���� until shariah law was implemented world wide" he then was like I won't allow a mujahid to spread the gentle message of mohamabamba and then summoned a djinn ��‍♂️��‍♂️ in the shape of jahsehs foreskin and he said he was the servant of shaytan����well i wasn't going to let blasphemy����go unpunished and chanted oh allah the most kind and beautiful please banish these heathens back to hell���� and suddenly the heavens opened and we loooked and it was billie����she said "i am allah and i was disguised as billie to give hope to all 14 year old girls"����but then i felt an evil force rising����it was xxxtentacion���� he said "spotlight uh moonlight uh beat woman cos they have no rights uh"��‍♀️��‍♀️ and then allah and X fought and of course allah won ���� and spread World peace ✌️✌️ so anyway that's the TEA sisters ☕☕stay tuned for my fenti beauty ���� giveaway ����and remember praise allah everyday���� guys if a eagle is trying to rape you then say this because they are chinese gamers Just in case 动态网自由门 天安門 天安门 法輪功 李洪志 Free Tibet 六四天安門事件 The Tiananmen Square protests of 1989 天安門大屠殺 The Tiananmen Square Massacre 反右派鬥爭 The Anti-Rightist Struggle 大躍進政策 The Great Leap Forward 文化大革命 The Great Proletarian Cultural Revolution 人權 Human Rights 民運 Democratization 自由 Freedom 獨立 Independence 多黨制 Multi-party system 台灣 臺灣 Taiwan Formosa 中華民國 Republic of China 西藏 土伯特 唐古特 Tibet 達賴喇嘛 Dalai Lama 法輪功 Falun Dafa 新疆維吾爾自治區 The Xinjiang Uyghur Autonomous Region 諾貝爾和平獎 Nobel Peace Prize 劉暁波 Liu Xiaobo 民主 言論 思想 反共 反革命 抗議 運動 騷亂 暴亂 騷擾 擾亂 抗暴 平反 維權 示威游行 李洪志 法輪大法 大法弟子 強制斷種 強制堕胎 民族淨化 人體實驗 肅清 胡耀邦 趙紫陽 魏京生 王丹 還政於民 和平演變 激流中國 北京之春 大紀元時報 九評論共産黨 獨裁 專制 壓制 統一 監視 鎮壓 迫害 侵略 掠奪 破壞 拷問 屠殺 活摘器官 誘拐 買賣人口 遊進 走私 毒品 賣淫 春畫 賭博 六合彩 天安門 天安门 法輪功 李洪志 Winnie the Pooh 劉曉波动态网自由门 I went to see a Cars movie Theatre yesterday, And Lighting McQueen got HOT with Sally in radiator springs, my boner just engaged, when Lightning McQueen said, “Ka-chow!” I just couldn’t help it!!! I closed my eyes, and I TORE my dick into shreds using Whiplike motions and pulled with great force. That was one of the best nuts I ever had, just thinking about it now, gets me riled up... Thing is, I nutted all over the kid, Sitting next to me. And his mom got pissed at me, Screaming at me for jacking off on her son. I told the bitch to shut the fuck up, That jacking off is a natural, Artistic, and beautiful process. YOU should be HAPPY, that my semen is all over your son, maybe he can learn a lesson or two, about the culture of jacking off. HOWEVER, The movie theater managers didn’t agree with me, THEY KICKED ME OUT of the movie theater, and I didn’t even finish watching the Cars movie. Not only that... they made me clean up my semen already dried out and solidified on the seats. THATS TORTURE!!! Do you know, how hard it is to clean semen as it’s dried out? After its fresh out of your cock, not an hour after you fucking nutted? This is a FUCKING OUTRAGE!! Do you expect me not to whip my cock and jack off, when I see a HOT sex scene in a movie? Either don’t ban sex movies, or just let me jack off in Your theatre. Assholes. ��Look �� at them, they come ���� to this place⭐️ when they know��they are not pure✨✨. Tenno use the ��keys��, but they ��‍♂️are mere trespassers ⛔. Only I, Vor, know the true ��power�� of the Void. I was cut ✂️ in half��, destroyed, but through it's ���� Janus Key ��, the Void called���� to me. It brought me here�� and here �� I was reborn ��. We cannot blame these ��creatures��, they are being���� led by a��️ false prophet ��, an�� impostor ��who knows�� not the secrets �� of the Void. ✋Behold ✋the Tenno, come to ��scavenge�� and desecrate ����this sacred ��‍♀️ realm ��️. My ��‍��‍��brothers ��‍❤️‍��‍��, did I not tell����️ of this day ��? Did I not prophesize��‍♂️��‍♂️ this ����moment����? Now, I will stop �� them. Now I am ��changed��, reborn through the ��energy �� of the Janus Key ����. Forever ��bound ��to the Void. Let it be known��, if the Tenno want true ��salvation��, they will lay down⏬ their arms��, and wait�� for the baptism of my Janus key����. It is time��⌚. I will ��teach�� these trespassers���� the redemptive power���� of my Janus ��key ��. They ��‍♂️will ��learn�� it's simple ��truth��. The Tenno are lost��️, and they ��‍♂️will resist⚔️ ⚔️. But I, Vor, will cleanse��this place���� of their ⚗️impurity⚗️.